


Wedding Day

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A fic I wrote for a secret santa exchange on twitter, F/M, Other, This also hasn't been beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: Your mind then went back to when you saw the bride at the altar, along with what you wished and hoped for when your time came, and in that moment a new thought was born.Maybe, just maybe, your turn wasn’t that far off.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote for @ririshoukan on Twitter, and this is my first time writing for this fandom, and writing this type of fic! This work has not been beta'd, so I appreciate any and all constructive criticism!

“Eh?! You mean it?!”  
  
“Of course~ I can’t think of a better person to help out with this, and I could really use another person to fill in.”  
  
“Surely there are others better suited, like other family members-“  
  
“All of my cousins are either already involved or are busy this weekend; same for my close friends. I could really use your help, Y/N-chan!”  
  
You nibbled on your bottom lip as you listened to her speak. What she was proposing was something you had not done before, and which was a pretty big deal. It wasn’t often that you got to participate in family events, let alone weddings, and especially not for a family that wasn’t your own. To be a bridesmaid was a really big honor that, to you should have been reserved for close family and friends. You were but a regular customer who ended up being taken under her wing at her family’s shop, where you worked part time. You were certainly not close enough to be given such a role, but when you looked at her pleading expression, you ended up giving in.  
  
“A-alright. I’ll do it.”  
  
An excited squeal met your words, followed by a tight embrace. “I knew I could count on you, Y/N-chan! Everything is already set up, so all you have to do is show up for practice! It’ll go well, I promise!”  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
True to her words the rehearsals went off without a hitch, and it didn’t take long for the day to arrive. The ceremony was being held at a chapel not too far from the bento shop, though apparently it was supposed to be held at a shrine. The bride insisted on a more Western wedding, since that was what a few of her friends did for theirs and she liked the dresses involved. Her mother wanted something more traditional, but after some coaxing relented to her daughter’s wishes. The end result was a wedding in a chapel, but the only ones present were the members of both families; the bridesmaids, and the bridegrooms. This was done to keep the affair private, as was the custom for more traditional weddings, and you suspected the bride’s mother had a hand in that.  
  
As you sat in the room with the bride and the rest of the bridesmaids, you heard a small commotion outside, followed by a familiar voice uttering a string of apologies as the bride rolled her eyes. “Figures he’d find a way to crash the wedding,” she muttered, affection in her tone as the familiar voice seemed to move closer to the door.  
  
“No one should be seeing the bride before the wedding! Your mother will have a fit-!”  
  
“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her~”  
  
“No, but your sister-“  
  
“Loves me dearly and doesn’t mind having me around~!” The door soon opened, revealing the face, and head of one Kotobuki Reiji. His expression was as bright as ever, and he was wearing a grin to match as his sister wore a mock stern expression. “Nee-san~!”  
  
“Kotobuki Reiji,” she began, attempting to hide the obvious amusement in her tone as she fixed him with a stare. “You know better than to barge in here! What would mom say if she saw you here?”  
  
“She wouldn’t say anything and would have dragged me out by the ear!” He flashed his sister a cheeky grin before looking over to where you were sitting. Immediately his eyes lit up in recognition and he gave you a bright smile. “Y/N-chan~! I didn’t know you were here!~”  
  
“Your sister asked me to participate,” you said, ignoring the fluttering in your chest as you returned his smile with ease. Due to having been mentored by the bride and working at the shop part time, you got to know nearly everyone in her family. Her little brother, a famous idol who was close to you in age, would drop by every now and again to help out. You would often catch him sampling whatever was being prepared, to which he would hold you to secrecy so as not to be found out. You found this amusing and would often find yourself playing along. He wasn’t around much, but when he was you felt at ease around him and the two of you could often be found joking and laughing about something. It didn’t take long after that to become close, a fact that the bride would often point out, much to your embarrassment. You would insist that you two were just good friends and nothing more, even though you admitted to yourself that he wasn’t bad looking and you wouldn’t mind being closer. You also pointed out to her that he’s an idol, and that even being as close to him as you were was risky; you didn’t know who could be lurking nearby, and all it took was one wrong move for the fangirls or the press to be on you. No, it was best to keep things as they were, or so you had to tell yourself.  
  
Pushing your previous musings aside, you focused again on Reiji just before he was unceremoniously dragged out of his sister’s dressing room by the ear. If you had to take a guess as to who dragged him out, you would say with almost certainty that it was his mother. The bride confirmed this shortly after they left, which led to the two of you giggling uncontrollably. The fact that you could still hear Reiji trying to plead with his mother made it harder to stop.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
After what felt like hours, the moment had finally arrived. As you walked down the aisle in order to take your place alongside the other bridesmaids, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. This was not your wedding, but you were representing the bride, and while you were to simply stand by her side, there was no doubt in your mind that some eyes would be on you.  
  
Sure enough, once you took your place and waited for the bride to appear, you could feel a set of eyes watching you. When you turned your head slightly to the side, you could see Reiji sitting in the front row, his gaze not once straying from you. He gave you one of his usual smiles, though you could have sworn that there was a hint of a smirk in there that sent your heartbeat into overdrive.  
  
You managed to pull your gaze away at the last minute as the music began to play, inwardly thanking the bride for the attention to be placed on her so you could calm yourself down. As you regained your composure, you looked over to where she was coming down the aisle, and for a minute you found your breath catching in your throat. Between the white, embroidered dress, the veil, and the bouquet in her hand, she looked every inch of a beautiful bride and all eyes were on her. A part of you hoped that, when it was your turn, you would look just as beautiful as her, and when you looked at her bright, happy expression, you wished that could be you as well.  
It wasn’t long after she took her place at the altar that the vows were exchanged, the rings were placed on their fingers, and the newly weeded couple shared a kiss. The bouquet, which had previously been in the bride’s hands, was tossed over her shoulder and into the audience. Everyone watched as the bouquet soared into the air, all eyes following its progression as everyone waited to see where it would fall. Much to your surprise, the bouquet had landed in the lap of the person you least suspected. Judging by the look on his face, it seemed that Reiji had not seen it coming, either.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to get over his surprise, nor for the relatives around him to start teasing. Reiji took it all in stride, and when everyone’s attention moved back to the bride as she walked arm in arm with her spouse back down the aisle, your gazes seemed to meet again. The smirk that you could have sworn he was wearing earlier was now obvious, and with the wink that followed, your heartbeat rose again as your face began to warm. Your mind then went back to when you saw the bride at the altar, along with what you wished and hoped for when your time came, and in that moment a new thought was born.  
  
  
Maybe, just maybe, your turn wasn’t that far off.


End file.
